


You are my Sunshine

by Shadowspier



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowspier/pseuds/Shadowspier
Summary: Naomi knew at that moment that she would do anything for him. Any doubts she had were far outweighed by the love she felt. Somehow, she just knew that everything would be okay as long as he was in her life. Her little ray of Sunshine.***Stories from Will's life before TOA. Mostly from Naomi's perspective.
Relationships: Apollo/Naomi Solace, Naomi Solace & Will Solace
Kudos: 5





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I re-read the PJO, then HoO, and I am now halfway through TOA which I have not read before as I was waiting for all the books to come out because I don't handle cliffhangers well.
> 
> Anyways, I love Will Solace and I think he is very underrated so I plotted out his whole life. I have outlines for the rest of this fic which will be set before TOA, and ideas for many more after. So if you like, subscribe because I will be posting more.
> 
> Enjoy!

Naomi Solace hadn’t always made the right decisions. She followed her heart, and it had usually led her in the right direction. It’s what compelled her to drop out of college. It was how she got to Nashville and became a serious musician. It had gotten her signed with a major record label and propelled her to the top of the charts at only 23. But it was also what led her to him. Hair like the sun, a dazzling smile, and a voice like an angel he was the most charming and handsome man she had ever met. He swept her off her feet and they had fun together for one glorious week of musical adventures. Of course, in the end she was left with nothing to remember him by but the growing child inside of her. 

How could she have been so stupid! She had always been so careful, it was ingrained in her after the uncomfortable sex talk with her very Christian parents. She couldn’t have a child, she still  _ was _ a child. She had promised her parents she would be responsible and careful when she moved to Nashville, that she wouldn’t forget the lessons and values they had taught her. She couldn’t possibly tell them that she had gotten pregnant by a man whose last name she didn't even know. Her best friend Mary had gotten pregnant the year before and the whole town had talked about her behind her back, shaming her. No, Naomi would figure this out on her own. Maybe she could stall seeing her family for nine months, tell them she was busy writing her next album, and then give the child up for adoption when it was born. It would have a better life with two loving parents that were emotionally ready for the responsibility of having a kid. Yes, this could work. They would never have to know.

* * *

Alas, after the third straight week of morning sickness, she swallowed her pride and called her mother. 

“Mama?”

“Oh Naomi, I’m so glad you called. I know you’re hard at work, but we’ve been missing our baby!” Ruth Solace’s thick southern accent came over the speaker.

“I- I messed up Mama,” 

“Sweetheart, what happened? Are you okay? Do you need us to come get you?”

At the concern in her mother’s voice, Naomi broke down in tears, “H-he was so charming. I don’t know how I let this happen. I-I’m so sorry Ma, I didn’t- I didn’t,” 

The hiccuped sobbing on the other end of the phone told Ruth all she needed to know. Her daughter was upset and she needed her parents. Ruth covered the landline, “Joe! Go get the car gassed up, we’re going to Tennessee,” she uncovered the phone, “You hang tight baby, we’ll be there in about 14 hours.”

* * *

“Thanks daddy,” she said as she took a glass of cocoa from him. She was five months along at this point, and her parents had been with her every step of the way. Naomi was beyond blessed to have the family that she did. Her mother and father helped her pack up her things and move home where they held back her hair as she emptied the contents of her guts, attended every doctor's visit, and held her when the hormones made her cry. She didn’t know what she expected, of course her parents would love and support her even through the worry and disappointment they tried to hide. It was the same way they acted when she decided to drop out of college and move to Nashville. They would always have her back, even when she did stupid things. Naomi still wasn’t sure if she was going to keep this baby, she was only 24 and it would change her whole life. But if she did, she wanted to be the kind of parent that she had.

* * *

Her brother John brought her ice cream and watched The Goonies, her favorite comfort movie. She was ready to give birth any day now and she was freaking out inside. She still didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to lose her career, although the record company made it clear that she could work from anywhere as long as she produced more hits, but she also didn’t think she could handle having a son out there and never knowing him. Above all else she was terrified about, if she kept him, how she would raise a child on her own. A tear slid down her cheek and she clutched her blanketed arms tighter over her belly.

John passed her the box of tissues and looked at her reassuringly, “I always cry at this part too,” he whispered in her ear and hugged her from the side as Chunk and Sloth swoop in and save the day. 

She laughed and hugged him back. She wasn’t alone, she would always have help if she asked for it.

* * *

“I can’t do this, I can’t,” Naomi cried out, looking pleadingly at her mother as she clutched her hand for dear life.

“You have to push now Ms. Solace,” the doctor in front of her said.

“Sweetheart, you can do this. You are so strong, and we are going to get through this together. Now, listen to the doctor and push!” 

Naomi was vaguely aware of almost breaking her mother’s hand and the doctor’s progress updates through the pain. She fell back against the bed, a little out of it when she heard the most beautiful sound. Her baby boys cry. She let out a half laugh half sob as she watched the nurses clean him off and wrap him up. When they handed him to her she didn’t know how she had ever contemplated giving him up. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The wide blue eyes that stared up at her in curiosity and the small tufts of golden hair on top of his head were instantly more precious to her than all the stars in the sky. 

“Hi baby,” she whispered as she put her finger in his hand and he closed his tiny little fingers around it. Naomi knew at that moment that she would do anything for him. Any doubts she had were far outweighed by the love she felt. Somehow, she just knew that everything would be okay as long as he was in her life. He  _ was _ her life now, her purpose. Her little ray of sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! As I said, I'm just getting started so I'll see you with another chapter very soon.


End file.
